Harry Potter et l'avenir de grands sorciers
by PattyD
Summary: Une autre fic remise a jour !


Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans d'Harry Potter. Il faut avoir lu mon premier fic ("Harry Potter et les mystérieuses réincarnations") pour suivre. Ce fic possède plusieurs chapitres ! Et les "Shippers" ne vont pas être déçue !

**Harry Potter**

**Et l'avenir de grands sorciers**

Depuis l'arrivé de Ron et Olwen, les vacances étaient plus agréable à Poudlard. Une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Olwen décidèrent de se rendre au chemin de traverse, pour aller acheter leurs fournitures. Pendant leur balade, ils rencontrèrent la famille Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy : Tiens, tiens...qui vois-je ? N'est ce pas Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes ?...oh ! Il a réussi a se faire de nouveaux amis on dirait !

Dit Mr Malefoy en regardant Olwen. Elle lui dit.

Olwen : Ravie de te revoir Lucius !

Olwen lui lança un regard noir.

Lucius Malefoy : On se connaît ?

Olwen : Ne me dit pas que tu m'as déjà oublié ?

Lucius Malefoy venait de s'apercevoir à qui il était en train de parler, et il devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. Et se risqua à demander.

Lucius Malefoy : Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Olwen : Olwen Row...

Lucius Malefoy : Ne me dites pas que vous êtes...?

Olwen : Eh, bien si !

Lucius Malefoy rappela Drago et ils partirent. Harry, Ron, et Hermione furent étonnés.

Ron : Tu le connais ?

Olwen : J'en ai cette chance, malheureusement ! C'est une vieille connaissance de Lily !

Les autres se remirent en route. Olwen se parla à elle même.

Olwen : Ne t'en fais pas, tu te rallieras avec le bien même si on essaie de t'en empêcher !

Ron : Alors, Olwen ! Tu veux passer la nuit ici, ou quoi ?

Olwen : J'arrive !

Après avoir fait tous leurs achats ils rentrèrent les mains pleines à Poudlard. Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, et le petit groupe et Hagrid décidèrent d'aller accueillir les autres élèves à la gare de Pré au lard. Le train était à quai, Harry, Hermione suivit de Mathéo, Ron et Olwen allèrent à la rencontre de leurs amis de toujours Seamus, Dean et Neville.

Harry : Vos vacances se sont bien passées ?

Neville : Excellente ! Et Vous ?

Olwen : Géniale !

Soudain quelqu'un bouscula le petit Mathéo, Olwen fit volte face.

Olwen : Vous pourriez faire attention !

Fille : Excusez-moi, je suis désolé ! Je ne l'avais pas vu avec tous mes sacs !

Olwen lui fit un sourire puis dit joyeusement.

Olwen : Excuses acceptées !...Laisse nous t'aider !

Fille : Je vous remercie !

Harry et Ron prirent les sacs de la jeune fille.

Hermione : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Fille : Mya Erwin !

Elle leur souria.

Harry présenta tout le groupe.

Harry : Voici Ron Weasley...

Ron : Salut !

Harry : Hermione Granger...

Hermione : Enchantée !

Harry : Olwen Row...

Olwen : Désolée pour tout à l'heure !

Harry : Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard !

Hagrid : Bienvenue Mademoiselle !

Harry : Moi c'est Harry Potter et lui c'est Mathéo !

May : Harry Potter et Mathéo ?

Elle leur fit un sourire et ils prirent place dans les carrosses. Le trajet était très agréable. Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte de l'école, ils descendirent et allèrent à la grande salle. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs les attendaient. Ils s'installèrent à leur table quant à Mya, elle allait être répartie dans une maison car elle entrait directement en 6ème année.

Choixpeau : Où vais-je te mettre ?

Soudain une voix que seul le choixpeau pouvait entendre lui murmura.

Lily : Envoie-la à Serpentard !

Choixpeau : Très bien si tu le dis ! SERPENTARD !

Harry et Olwen virent de la déception dans le visage de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent. Hermione et Ron furent déçu eux aussi. Pendant le banquet ils discutèrent du choix du choixpeau.

Ron : Je me demande, pourquoi le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serpentard !

Harry : Elle n'a pas une once de méchanceté en elle.

Olwen : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

Après le dîner, ils montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, les élèves de 7ème année se rendirent à leur cours de Défense contre le Forces du Mal. Ils découvrirent avec stupeur que le cours se passerait avec les élèves de 6ème année.

Mme Erwin : Bonjour, les enfants !

Elèves : Bonjour !

Mme Erwin : Je me présente je suis votre nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mme Erwin...

Ron : Erwin ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Mya, madame ?

Mme Erwin Euh...non ! C'est étonnant comme le monde est petit ! Plaisanta le Professeur.

Le cours se fit dans la bonne humeur. A la fin du cours, Hermione alla rejoindre Mathéo que Dumbledore se faisait un plaisir à garder pendant les cours. Harry, Ron et Olwen eux allèrent déjeuner dans la grande salle. Tout à coup, Hedwige vint lui apporter une lettre. L'enveloppe était noire !

Harry : Qui pourrait m'envoyer une lettre pareille !

Soudain le regard de Dumbledore s'arrêta sur la lettre. Il se précipita sur Harry et le lui arracha des mains.

Harry : Professeur Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore : Je suis désolé Harry, mais il vaut mieux pas que tu ouvres cette lettre !

Harry : Et pourquoi ?

Dumbledore : Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, mais quand tu auras fini de déjeuner, rejoint-moi dans mon bureau avec Mathéo.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Après le déjeuner Harry alla chercher Mathéo et il partit voir Dumbledore.

Harry : Vous vouliez nous voir ?

Dumbledore : Assied toi !...Je t'ai pris cette lettre parce que si tu l'avais ouverte, tu aurais eu une drôle de surprise !

Harry : De quel genre ?

Dumbledore : En la lisant, tu aurais rejoins ton pire ennemi, Voldemort !

Harry fut étonné.

Dumbledore : Comme tu le sais, Mathéo a beaucoup grandi en deux mois !

Harry : Oui !

Dumbledore : Vu le danger qui cour, il vaut mieux que tu aie une aide au cas où les choses tournent mal ! Donc, je vais faire boire une potion de maturité à Mathéo, pour que la réincarnation de ton père puisse t'aider !

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et installa Mathéo sur un fauteuil. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore alla chercher la potion. Il lui fit boire. Une lumière blanche entoura Mathéo enfant et elle s'apaisa quelques minutes plus tard pour laisser apparaître un adolescent de 16 ans. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à James Potter.

Harry : Mathéo ?

Mathéo : Bonjour Harry ! J'espère qu'a nous deux on réussira à détruire Lord Voldemort !

Harry : Moi, aussi !

Dumbledore : Mathéo sera assigné à la maison de Gryffondor et étudiera en 6ème année. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir !

Fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde se retournait pour regarder Mathéo. Ils allèrent à Gryffondor.

Ils furent accueillit par Olwen, Ron et Hermione.

Olwen : Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ?

Harry : Très bien !

Ron : Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ?

Fit Ron intéressé.

Mathéo : Tu ne me reconnais pas Ron !

Hermione : Mathéo ?

Mathéo : Tu as deviné !

Olwen et Ron commencèrent à lui poser des questions de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione, elle s'était réfugiée près du feu. Harry la rejoignit.

Harry : Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Hermione lui répondit la voix enrouée.

Hermione : Mathéo a beaucoup grandi en si peu de temps, ça me fait bizarre de le voir adolescent, il y a une demi heure, il était qu'un petit garçon !

Harry : Je sais ça m'a fait drôle à moi aussi...

Il regarda Hermione, qui avait baissé la tête, pour pas qu'il ne la voit pleurer. Il lui redressa le menton et lui dit.

Harry : Il a peut-être grandi, mais il deviendra un de nos meilleurs amis !

Hermione : Oui, tu as raison !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se blottit dans ses bras, Harry la serra contre lui.

Depuis leur étreinte de la veille, Hermione s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Harry. L'après midi, à la fin du cour de Divination, Ron et Harry croisèrent Malefoy en compagnie de Mya, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer dans l'attitude de Malefoy, mais il ne put dire quoi ! Après son cours d'arithmancie Hermione rejoignit les deux garçons.

Hermione : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez vu un revenant ?

Ron : Très drôle !

Olwen les rejoignit à son tour. En arrivant, elle aperçut elle aussi, Malefoy avec Mya.

Olwen : On dirait que Malefoy c'est trouvé une amie !

Ron : J'espère qu'elle n'a pas le même caractère que lui...

Mathéo : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu ne la connais même pas et tu te permets de la juger !

Ron : Oh ! Parce que monsieur la connais bien ?

Mathéo : Oui, et elle est très sympathique ! D'ailleurs si le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard, je parie qu'elle serait à Gryffondor en ce moment !

Mya vint voir le groupe, suivit de loin de Malefoy.

Mya : Bonjour !

Olwen : Tout se passe bien à Serpentard ?

Mya : Oui, merci...j'ai réussi à me faire quelques amis !

Elle regarda Malefoy, les yeux baissés et les joues toutes rouges. Celui ci réussit à décrocher un petit sourire au groupe, qui fut choqué.

Olwen : Tu t'entend bien avec Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

Mya : Oui !

Olwen ne l'embêta pas plus. La sonnerie retenti et annonça l'heure du dîner. Ils se rendirent à la table de Gryffondor.

Ron : Je ne peux pas le croire, Malefoy amoureux ! C'est impossible !

Mathéo : Je ne dirai pas ça à ta place ! Il est comme tout le monde il éprouve des sentiments lui aussi ! Regarde Harry et Hermione...

Harry s'étouffa et Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mathéo, Ron et Olwen eurent un petit sourire.

Hermione : C'est bon !

Mathéo les avait vu se prendre dans les bras la veille. Donc, il pensait ce qu'il disait ; Harry et Hermione s'aimaient.

Mathéo : Même toi tu éprouves des sentiments pour une certaine personne ! Dit-il en s'adressant à Ron.

Ron regarda Olwen avec un sourire. Le repas commença. Malefoy écoutait avec attention ce que disait Mya. Ron discutait avec Olwen.

Ron : J'espère que tu n'as pas écouté Mathéo, tu n'es qu'une amie !

Olwen : Oui ! Une amie !

Olwen déçue, d'être seulement une amie pour Ron, lui fit un sourire. Puis Ron et Olwen se remirent à discuter de différentes choses quand Mathéo les surprit.

Mathéo : Vous voyez, cela démontre bien ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure !

Hermione et Harry ricanèrent, mais par malchance Mathéo les interpella à leurs tours.

Mathéo : Vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Vous croyez que personnes vous a vu hier soir !

Olwen : Moi je trouve, que tu es casse pied à vouloir caser les gens comme ça ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Après le déjeuner, Dumbledore fit une annonce

Dumbledore : Votre attention s'il vous plait !...Bien, je voulais vous annoncer que pour commencer l'année dans la bonne humeur, j'ai décidé d'organiser une soirée, les élèves inscriront leur nom et le mettrons dans le choixpeau. Deux personnes, un garçon et une fille, seront désignés par le choixpeau, pour passer une soirée en tête à tête et passer une bonne soirée. Voilà, je vous demanderai de déposer votre nom avant la fin de la journée pour que demain, tous les "couples" soit désignés. J'ai fini, bonne fin de journée à tous !

En quittant la salle, Olwen et Hermione coururent déposée leur nom. Harry et Ron traînèrent derrière. Soudain Harry eu un flash accompagner d'une horrible douleur à sa cicatrice.

FLASH

Tous les proches de Harry étaient là, Ron, Hermione, Mathéo, Olwen, Dumbledore, même des personnes comme Mya, Sirius mais à son grand étonnement même Malefoy était des leurs. Ils formaient un cercle autour d'une personne...

FIN FLASH

Ron lui demanda

Ron : Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Harry : Oui...très bien merci ! Allons déposer nos noms !

Ils déposèrent leurs noms. Le lendemain, au déjeuner Dumbledore pris la parole.

Dumbledore : J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la liste des "couples" est affichée dans le hall d'entrée.

Tous les élèves se hâtèrent pour aller voir. Olwen, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Mathéo se joignirent à la foule.

Mathéo, qui était le plus grand de taille, leur dit les différents couples.

Mathéo : Ce n'est pas vrai !

Ron : Quoi ?

Mathéo : Devinez avec qui est Malefoy ?

Olwen : Laisse moi réfléchir...Mya Erwin !

Mathéo : Gagné !

Harry : Et nous avec qui sommes nous ?

Mathéo : Attends que je regarde, Harry Potter...avec...Hermione Granger !

Ils se regardèrent en rougissant. Mathéo continua dans sa lancée.

Mathéo : Ron Weasley...avec...Olwen Row ! Mathéo Potter...avec...Ginny Weasley !

Ron : Alors ça ! Après on dit de nous !

Mathéo ne sut quoi dire, puis ils allèrent à leur prochain cours.

La soirée en tête à tête avait lieu le week-end qui arrivait. Tout le monde se prépara. Harry et Ron revêtir leur costume de l'an dernier, Hermione et Olwen mirent leur robe de l'an dernier. Mathéo lui était habillé d'un costume noir comme Harry et Ron avec une chemise bordeaux. Les garçons descendirent en premier. Les filles les rejoignirent deux minutes plus tard. Harry s'aperçut, que plus il voyait Hermione plus elle devenait ravissante.

Harry : Tu es...Magnifique !

Hermione : Toi aussi, tu es pas mal dans ce costume !

Eh oui, Harry avait grandi depuis l'année dernière. Olwen rejoignit Ron. Il ne manquait plus que Mathéo et Ginny. Ils virent descendre de l'escalier, une superbe jeune fille rousse accompagné de...Mathéo !

Mathéo : Bon, on y va !

Ils partirent tous les six pour Pré au lard où Dumbledore avait réservé un restaurant pour les élèves. Arrivé au restaurant le serveur installa les élèves. Il y avait des tables de deux personnes un peu partout. Le repas commença.

Harry : Oh, non ! Malefoy ! Il vient par ici !

Hermione : Ignorons le !

Soudain, Malefoy accompagné de Mya, passa à côté de leur table.

Malefoy : Bonne soirée, Potter !

Par le grand étonnement de Harry et d'Hermione, Malefoy leur adressa un sourire amical. Du côté de Ron et Olwen, l'ambiance était plus amusante. Ron racontait à Olwen les exploits de ses frères jumeaux Fred et George.

Olwen : Et qu'est ce qu'il font maintenant ?

Ron : Ils tiennent une boutique de farce et attrape dans la ville !

Olwen : C'est vrai ?

Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant un bon moment. Mathéo et Ginny firent plus connaissance. Tout à coup le groupe de musique du restaurant apparut et l'un des serveur pris un micro et annonça que le bal était ouvert et il ajouta que si une personne souhaitait venir faire un karaoké, elle serait la bienvenue ! Soudain Olwen se dirigea vers la scène murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un musicien puis la musique commença et Olwen se mit à chanter. Harry, Malefoy et Mathéo invitèrent leurs cavalières. Harry avait le regard fixé sur le visage de Hermione : à cette instant, il su se qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il se pencha et l'embrassa. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser, quand ils se séparèrent Harry murmura un _« Je t'aime »_ inaudible, que la jeune fille pu entendre. Celle-ci un peu secoué par les évènements se détacha d'Harry et retourna s'asseoir. Ron et Olwen venait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Et Ron rejoignit Harry et Olwen, Hermione.

Olwen : Qu'est se qui c'est passé avec Harry ? Ron et moi t'avons vu t'enfuir de la piste !

Hermione : Rien ! Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est juste que...

Olwen : Que quoi ! Qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Hermione : Comment le sais-tu ?

Olwen : Vu ta réaction à cette nouvelle, et à mon intuition, je crois que c'est ça ?

Hermione : Il est pour moi, un bon ami !

Olwen : Et tu crois que Dumbledore aurait fait "le pacte" si vous aviez été de bons amis ?

Olwen lui souria. Ron alla à la rencontre de Harry. Malefoy, qui dansait toujours demanda à Mya.

Malefoy : Qu'est ce qu'il a ce Potter, encore ?

Mya : Ne parle pas de lui sur ce ton !

Malefoy : Sinon, quoi ?

Mya vexée par l'attitude de Malefoy envers elle, sortit du restaurant. Olwen alla voir Malefoy.

Olwen : Tu devrais aller t'excuser !

Malefoy : Et pourquoi, cela ?

Olwen : Je suis sûre que tu ne voulais pas lui parler sur ce ton ?

Malefoy regarda Olwen et lui fit un signe de tête, en guise de remerciement. Pendant ce temps Ron discuta avec Harry.

Ron : Pourquoi, Hermione s'est sauvée comme ça ?

Harry : C'est peut-être, parce que je l'ai embrassé et que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais !

Ron : Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

Harry : Apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque !

Ron : Ne dis pas ça !

Ron lui fit comprendre, qu'il fallait aller la voir pour lui exprimer, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Malefoy lui avait retrouvé Mya.

Malefoy : Mya ?

Mya : Qu'y a t-il ?

Malefoy : Je...je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir parlé sur ce ton !

Mya : Tu n'aimes pas tellement, Harry, n'est ce pas ?

Malefoy : En effet ! Mais depuis que tu es arrivé, j'ai beaucoup changé !

Mya : Tu n'as pas l'air !

Malefoy : T'as tort, j'ai changé grâce à toi !

Mya : A moi ?

Malefoy : Oui, avant j'étais cruel avec Harry ! Mais tu m'as fait comprendre, qu'il n'y avait pas que la cruauté et la haine dans la vie ! Et j'ai su ce qu'il m'arrivait !

Mya : Et qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Malefoy : Je suis tombé amoureux, pour la première fois de toute ma misérable vie !

Mya venait de comprendre de qui Malefoy était amoureux, et des larmes coula le long de ses joues. Sans que Malefoy s'y attendent elle lui répondit :

Mya : Moi, aussi je suis tombée amoureuse,...de toi !

Mya et Malefoy se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent.

Le lendemain, Harry décida d'aller parler à Hermione.

Harry : HERMIONE !

Hermione : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle d'un ton stricte.

Harry : Je peux te parler un instant ?

Ils se rendirent dans un coin du couloir, pour être tranquille.

Harry : Je voulais que tu saches à propos d'hier, ce que je t'ai dit, je le pense vraiment !

Hermione : Oui et alors !

Harry : Je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout !

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Hermione ajouta :

Hermione : Moi, aussi je le ressens ! Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer !

Harry lui fit un sourire d'émerveillement. Soudain Malefoy et Mya vinrent à leur rencontre.

Malefoy : Harry ?

Harry se retourna et s'étonna de voir Malefoy.

Malefoy : J'ai bien réfléchis, pendant toutes ses années je t'ai insulté, mais aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup changé grâce à Mya, et je voulais m'excuser de toutes les fois où je t'ai pris pour un moins que rien...

Harry : Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

Mathéo intervint à ce moment là.

Mathéo : Parce qu'il dit la vérité ! Hier, quand Hermione est partie, Malefoy a fait une remarque que Mya a mal supportée et elle est sortie du restaurant...

Mya : Ensuite, il s'est excusé, et m'a certifié qu'il avait changé grâce à moi !

Malefoy : Crois moi, Harry, je souhaite qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases tous les deux !...Alors amis ?

Malefoy tendit la main à Harry, celui ci lui serra avec hésitation.

Harry : Amis ! Et il lui fit un sourire.

Ron et Olwen avaient vu la scène de loin et ils étaient ébahis par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ron : Harry ? Tu viens de serrer la main de Malefoy ou je rêve ?

Harry : Non, je l'ai bien fait !

Olwen : Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Malefoy avec Harry Potter !

Malefoy : J'espère que j'arriverais à m'intégrer dans votre groupe !

Hermione : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Le groupe se mit à rire. Quand la sonnerie, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner, sonna, il se dirigèrent tous vers leurs tables respectives. Malefoy s'aperçut pendant le repas que quelque chose tracassait Mya.

Malefoy : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mya : Euh...oui,...il est impossible qu'on soit ensemble !

Malefoy : Et pourquoi cela ?

Mya : Je suis née de parents moldus !

Malefoy : Et alors ?

Mya : J'ai entendu dire que ta famille n'apprécie pas les sorciers venant de familles moldues !

Malefoy : Oui, mais c'était avant que je fasse ta connaissance ! Je t'aime comme tu es !

Mya souria à Malefoy. Le soir même, Dumbledore tranquillement installé derrière son bureau, eu une étrange vision, comme celle de Harry avait eu au début de l'année.

Voldemort était entouré de personnes, qui n'étaient pas inconnues à Dumbledore : Ron, Olwen, Harry, Hermione, Mya, Malefoy et Mathéo qui tenait tête à l'ennemi. Deux minutes plus tard Mathéo était étendu par terre inconscient. Une lumière blanche apparut et Voldemort était lui aussi tombé à terre...

Dumbledore fut très inquiet, il prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit à Sirius.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je t'écris, car je suis très inquiet pour le sort réservé à Harry et ses amis. J'ai eu une vision très étrange ! Je souhaite que tu rejoigne Poudlard le plus vite possible, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur, je m'arrangerai avec Arthur Weasley pour que les recherches te concernant soit dévier autre part. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore envoya la lettre par l'intermédiaire de Fumseck. Un mois plus tard. Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas et les élèves allaient repartir passer leurs vacances dans leur famille. Malefoy faisait parti de ces élèves, au grand désespoir de Mya. Ils prirent le Poudlard Express jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. Le père et la mère de Malefoy l'attendaient. Il les rejoignit. Pendant le voyage, Drago, leur raconta se qu'il lui était arrivé. Lucius Malefoy, fou de rage, lui fit la leçon.

Lucius : Quoi ? Tu as une petite amie née de parents moldus ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai appris ?

Drago : Non ! Mais moi, je l'aime comme elle est, elle !

Lucius Malefoy gifla son fils. Drago le regarda d'un regard noir.

Drago : De toute manière, Harry trouvera comment vaincre Voldemort, et tu mourras avec lui !

Lucius Malefoy fut de plus en plus énervé quand son fils avait prononcé le nom de leur pire ennemi.

Lucius : De qui parles-tu, ainsi ?

Drago : De Harry Potter, bien sûr ! Oh, c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant, je me suis rallié avec Harry Potter, donc contre les forces du bien, et je le dois à mon amie !

Lucius Malefoy tourna les talons et dit :

Lucius : Part ! Vas t'en, je ne veux plus de toi dans notre vie !

Drago s'exécuta avec plaisir. Le lendemain, il prit le magicobus qui l'emmena à la gare de King Cross et il reparti dans le Poudlard Express. A Poudlard, Mya était de plus en plus inquiète à propos de Malefoy. Quand elle le vit arrivé, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa dans son élan.

Mya : Je suis contente de te revoir !

Malefoy : Moi aussi !

Mya : Mais pourquoi es-tu rentré si vite ?

Malefoy : J'ai tout raconté à mon père...

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Olwen et Mathéo le rejoignirent.

Ron : Malefoy ? Tu n'es pas en vacances chez tes parents ?

Malefoy : J'ai été banni de ma famille !

Olwen : Banni ?

Malefoy : Oui, quand j'ai raconté toute l'histoire de A jusqu'à Z, mon père était fou de rage et il m'a dit de ne plus jamais revenir !

Mya : Je suis désolé !

Malefoy : Tu n'as pas à l'être, maintenant c'est ici ma famille !

Puis ils se mirent tous à rire. Pendant la soirée Dumbledore reçu la réponse de Sirius.

_Cher Dumbledore,_

_Vous pouvez compter sur moi, j'arriverai dans un mois ou deux cela dépend du ministère. Ne dites rien à Harry pour le moment, je veux lui faire une surprise !_

_Sirius Black_

Le 26 Février un Match de Quidditch fut organisé. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Le match commença. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et aucune des équipes n'avaient réussi à marquer un but. Soudain le vif d'or apparut devant les yeux de Harry. Il se mit à sa poursuite, mais un cognard le dévia de sa trajectoire. Entre temps, Ginny avait réussi à marquer un but. Harry aperçut une seconde fois le vif d'or et cette fois ci, il allait être plus vigilant. Il tendit le bras, et ferma sa main sur la petite balle dorée. Mme Bibine siffla et une fois de plus Gryffondor l'emporta. Il tendit le vif d'or au dessus de lui en regardant le public. Soudain son regard se figea sur un chien noir qui se trouvait à côté de Dumbledore, il su tout de suite de qui il s'agissait : Sniffle !

Après le banquet, Dumbledore fit appelé Harry dans son bureau.

Dumbledore : Je suis content que tu sois là, Harry !

Harry : Professeur, tout à l'heure...pendant le match...je vous ai vu avec...

Sirius : Sniffle !

Harry : Sirius !

Le jeune sorcier lui sauta dans les bras. Puis Dumbledore lui annonça :

Dumbledore : J'ai moi même fait venir Sirius, car je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et tes amis, Harry !

Harry : Pourquoi ça ?

Sirius : Dumbledore, a eu une vision très étrange, Harry !

Dumbledore : Oui, je nous voyais autour de Voldemort et quelqu'un s'est fait tuer !

Harry : Moi, aussi ! J'ai eu la même vision l'autre fois ! C'était exactement pareil. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Olwen, vous et moi étions tout autour de lui !

Dumbledore : C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Sirius : J'ai bien peur, qu'il est revenu et hante l'esprit de Harry et le vôtre.

Harry : Nous devons l'empêcher de revenir !

Dumbledore : Tu as raison, Harry !

Sirius : À partir de ce soir, nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche !

Dumbledore : Harry ?

Harry : Oui, Professeur !

Dumbledore : Réunit tes amis et rejoignez nous à minuit précis devant mon bureau !

Harry : Bien, professeur !

Le soir même Harry et tout ses amis quittèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs et se rejoignirent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, qui les attendait avec Sirius.

Dumbledore : Vous êtes tous là ?

Olwen : Oui ! Mais pourquoi vouliez vous qu'on vienne tous ?

Dumbledore : Vous le saurez quand on l'aura retrouver !

Dumbledore voulait faire allusion à Voldemort. Le petit groupe se remit en route. Ils suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Dumbledore : S'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, je pense qu'il se réfugierait dans un lieu clos à l'abri de tous les regards, et j'ai donc pensé que la chambre des secrets serait le lieu idéal. Harry !

Harry : Oui !

Dumbledore : J'aurai besoin de toi pour ouvrir la chambre, comme tu es le seul à parler fourchelangue !

Sirius : Tu parles fourchelangue ?

Ron : Oui, il le parle depuis le début ! Mais c'est une trop longue histoire à raconter !

Harry : C'est d'accord !

Olwen : Est-ce que tu te souviens où est cette porte ?

Ron : Si je me souviens bien, elle se trouve sur ce tuyau là bas !

Ils se rendirent face au tuyau. Harry se concentra sur le serpent qui y était gravé.

Harry : Ouvre toi !

Soudain le logo pivota et une porte s'ouvrit.

Drago : Waouuuuh !

Mathéo : Géniale !

Dumbledore : Entre le premier, Harry nous te rejoignons !

Harry passa le premier suivit d'Hermione, de Ron, d'Olwen, de Drago, de Mya, de Mathéo... Une fois tous le monde réunit ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait l'immense statue de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry : C'est ici !

Dumbledore : Il reste plus qu'a attendre !

Tout à coup, une silhouette vêtue d'une cape et une cagoule noire apparut.

Voldemort : Harry Potter et sa cavalerie ! Que c'est gentil de me rendre visite, mais vous perdez votre temps car je vais tous vous tuer !

Dumbledore apparut.

Dumbledore : Bonjour, Tom !

Voldemort : Vous ?Que faites-vous ici ?

Voldemort a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : Je suis venu aider !

Sans que Voldemort sans rende compte le groupe l'encercla, pour mieux l'attaquer par la suite. Une lumière aveuglante fit apparaître devant eux : Lily et James Potter (Olwen et Mathéo les réincarnations). Olwen et Mathéo se mirent au milieu.

Olwen : Tu ne comptes pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Voldemort : Oh ! Vous croyez !

Soudain, des mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle. Lucius Malefoy en faisait parti. Sirius, Dumbledore, Olwen et Mathéo sortirent leur baguette, Harry et les autres en firent autant. Les mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer les premiers. Tout le monde s'occupait d'un mangemort. Ron et Drago se trouvait face à face avec Lucius Malefoy. Ron et Drago se regardèrent et firent un sourire meurtrier.

Drago : Va en enfer !

Ron et Drago brandirent leur baguettes et prononcèrent en même temps : _Nibor Soib._ Le corps de Lucius Malefoy disparut à tout jamais. Hermione et Mya s'occupèrent d'autre mangemort qu'elles arrivèrent à neutraliser avec le sort de _Petrificus Totalus_. Une fois tous les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Dumbledore, Sirius, Olwen, Mathéo, Hermione, Mya, Drago et Ron se remirent en cercle autour de Voldemort. Il ne restait plus que Harry face au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort : Tu vas souffrir, Harry !

La cicatrice de Harry lui brûla horriblement. Il s'agenouilla tellement que la douleur était forte. Harry pointa sa baguette en direction de Voldemort.

Harry : _Ex...pe...lliar...mus_ !

Rien ne se passa. Voldemort profita du moment de faiblesse de Harry pour le projeter en arrière.

Hermione : HARRY !...Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne put lui répondre, il était assommé. Sirius, Olwen et Mathéo allèrent au chevet d'Harry. Ils l'aidèrent à reprendre conscience, lorsque Voldemort relança un sort sans que personne ne s'y attende, mais Mathéo fit volte face et s'interposa, il le prit de pleins fouets. Le sort qu'avait jeté Voldemort était le plus mortel : _Avada Kedavra._ Harry reprit conscience tout doucement. Il vit que Dumbledore et Voldemort se battait en duel.

Harry : Que se passe t-il ?

Hermione (en pleurs) : Mathéo...il est...mort ! Il t'a sauvé la vie !

Fou de rage Harry interrompit le duel. Les autres se remirent en cercle

Harry : Tu vas payer pour tout se que tu as fait ! Pour mes parents et tous les innocents que tu as tué !

Harry regarda les autres et prit sa baguette. Et le groupe, devinant les pensées de Harry fit de même. Ils se concentrèrent, Harry cria :

Harry : MAINTENANT !

Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Olwen, Drago, Mya et Sirius prononcèrent en même temps : _Avada Kedavra._ Une lumière plus qu'aveuglante apparut et tout le groupe se cacha les yeux. Après que la lumière ait disparue, tout le monde se regroupa autour de Mathéo.

Harry : Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Fantôme Mathéo : Je voulais te sauver tout simplement ! Prends soin de toi et de Hermione surtout !

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Olwen sentait sa gorge se nouer.

Fantôme Mathéo : N'oubliez pas tous les quatre...

Il regarda Olwen, Ron et Harry, Hermione.

Fantôme Mathéo : Un pacte vous lie ! Adieu !

Puis le Fantôme disparu. Hermione éclata en sanglots ainsi qu'Olwen.

Quatre mois plus tard, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Olwen et Malefoy passèrent leur tout dernier examen l'âme mélancolique. Ils se souvenaient tous du drame survenu dans la chambre des secrets : Mathéo était mort en sauvant Harry, quatre mois plus tôt. Tous les jours le petit groupe se rendit au cercueil de Mathéo pour lui rendre hommage. Le banquet de fin d'année allait commencer.

Dumbledore : L'année s'achève une fois de plus ! Je vais annoncer les résultats de la coupe des Quatre maisons ! En 1ère place : Serpentard avec 400 points ; Pouffsoufle avec 380 points ; Gryffondor avec 330 points ; Serdaigle avec 300 points. Mais il faut prendre en compte de récents évènements : La mort de Voldemort !

Les élèves se turent. Dumbledore continua.

Dumbledore : Donc j'attribue 20 points chacun à Ronald Weasley, Olwen Row et Hermione Granger. Quelques points supplémentaires sont à ajouter à la maison des Serpentards, à Drago Malefoy et Mya Erwin j'accorde 20 points chacun et pour finir à celui qui nous a tous sauvé d'une mort certaine si on n'avait pas réagi à temps, Harry Potter, j'accorde à la maison Gryffondor 50 points. Si je ne me trompe pas nous n'avons pas une mais deux maisons gagnante cette année, Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Tous les élèves crièrent de joie. Et pour fêter le départ de Harry et des élèves de septièmes années Dumbledore organisa un feu d'artifice. Tout le monde y assista. Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Harry, qui la serrait fort contre lui. Drago et Mya s'étaient trouvé un banc et ils se tenaient la main, Mya avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Ron et Olwen s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour mieux contempler le feu d'artifice. Olwen avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Ron.

Le lendemain, était le jour le plus redouté de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Olwen. Ils devraient prendre le Poudlard Express pour la toute dernière fois. Ils saluèrent leur professeur. Harry s'avança vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : J'espère bientôt te revoir à Poudlard !

Harry : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai !

Puis il se dirigea vers le professeur Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall : Bonne chance Harry ! Elle lui serra la main.

Harry : Merci professeur !

Il se trouvait maintenant en face du professeur Rogue.

Rogue : Vous avez un grand avenir devant vous M. Potter !

Il lui adressa un sourire pour la toute première fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers les carrosses qui les emmenèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Harry sentit son cœur se nouer, il abandonnait une partie de sa vie et un ami très cher, qui avait dû se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. Il se promit de revenir honorer sa mémoire. Ils montèrent dans le train. Harry et ses amis firent de grands gestes à Hagrid.

Harry : ON SE REVERRA BIENTOT, C'EST PROMIS !

Puis le train disparu. Le voyage parut court. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare de King Cross.

Drago : C'est ici, qu'on se sépare !

Olwen : Oui ! Ca va faire drôle de ne plus retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine !

Ron : On se reverra pour d'autres occasions, j'en suis certain !

Hermione : Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Demanda t-elle à Drago.

Mya : Nous allons emménager dans un appartement !

Harry : Nous ?

Drago : Oui, nous avons décidé, moi et Mya d'emménager ensemble, ça fait un moment qu'on y pensait et on va le faire dès demain.

Olwen : Félicitation !

Mya : Si ça pouvait être évident pour tout le monde ! Murmura-t-elle en regardant les deux autres couples.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Olwen rougirent. A la fin de l'année précédente, Dumbledore avait célébrer "un pacte d'union" pour les deux couples, mais après tout les évènements qui s'étaient produit, ils l'avaient complètement oublié. Drago et Mya leur dirent une fois de plus au revoir et ils partirent. Mme Weasley arriva.

Mme Weasley : Tout va bien, les enfants ?

Harry : Oui, tout va bien merci !

Soudain Sirius fit son apparition derrière Mme Weasley.

Harry : Sirius !...Mais tu ne dois pas...

Sirius : Figure toi, qu'après la mort de tu-sais-qui, on m'a rejugé et ils ont avoué mon innocence.

Hermione : C'est génial !

Sirius : Donc en attendant de trouver du travail et un appartement, que dirais-tu de venir chez moi ?

Harry : J'en serai ravi !

Tout le monde était ravi pour eux mais soudain Mme Weasley demanda à Olwen.

Mme Weasley : Mais que vas-tu devenir, Olwen ?

Olwen : Je n'en sais rien...je vais sûrement me trouvez un appart' pas cher et trouver un bon travail !

Ron les interrompit.

Ron : Maman ! Olwen et moi, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés...et si tu es d'accord, Olwen, de venir vivre avec moi...

Il se tourna vers Olwen.

Ron : Je t'aime, depuis le jour où tu as frappé à la cabine du Poudlard Express et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi !

Plus que émue, Olwen les larmes aux yeux, l'interrompit.

Olwen : Moi, aussi...je t'aime Ron Weasley !

Ils s'embrassèrent devant toute la bande. Mme Weasley étonnée, mais ravie, en pleurait de joie.

Mme Weasley : Bon...il faut y aller maintenant ! Allez au revoir tous le monde !

Ron : Attends maman !...Harry, j'espère à très bientôt ! Et, soit heureux surtout !

Ron regarda en direction de Hermione, sourit et partit en courant. Olwen et lui firent de grand geste à Harry, Hermione et Sirius.

Ron et Olwen : A bientôt !

Harry et Hermione se dirent à leur tour au revoir.

Harry : Bon, on doit se séparer, ici !

Hermione : Oui...Tu vas me manquer, Harry ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry : Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais on se reverra dans 2 ou 3 ans, pour assister à un certain mariage !

Il regarda Ron et Olwen s'éloigner main dans la main.

Hermione : C'est trop long !

Harry : Mais on se reverra, promis !

Ils lâchèrent leur étreinte, puis Hermione partit en courant vers ses parents. Puis Harry partit rejoindre Sirius.

5 longues années étaient passées. Ron avait trouvé un poste de Batteurs dans l'équipe national de Quidditch, Olwen avait pris la place qu'occupait Rita Skeeter, et devint Journaliste pour la Gazette du sorcier, Harry avait eu un poste à Poudlard même, Dumbledore l'avait nommé professeur de vol et entraîneur de Quidditch, Hermione travaillait aussi à Poudlard comme prof "d'Histoire de la magie", Drago obtenu un poste au ministère de la magie " Représentant officielle de l'école Poudlard" Mya avait eu un poste au ministère, elle représentais les affaires familiales Sorciers. Cela faisait 5 ans que Ron et Olwen habitaient ensembles. Entre temps ils s'étaient mariés la 4ème année. Quand à Harry et Hermione, ils étaient jeunes mariés, ils avaient mis 5 ans avant de sauter le pas ! Drago et Mya eux avaient plus de mal, ils n'étaient pas près encore à sauter le pas, mais ils existaient un lien éternel entre eux, l'amour !

Un beau jour, très nuageux, l'un des plus grand professeur de Poudlard venait de s'en aller. Pour informer ses amis, Harry leur envoya une lettre.

_Chers amis,_

_Hermione et moi sommes très triste de ce qui vient de se passer : Le professeur Dumbledore a rendu l'âme tôt ce matin ! Tous les professeurs se joignent à nous, pour vous faire par que son enterrement auras lieu dans 3 jours c'est à dire le 14 Janvier ! Tous les élèves seront présents, les anciens comme les nouveaux pour rendre hommage au plus grand professeur de Poudlard !_

_Amitiés, Harry et Hermione_

Il en fit plusieurs copies et les envoya à Ron/Olwen, Drago/Mya, Neville, Dean, Seamus, avec un grand pincement au cœur. Mcgonagall fit une annonce générale devant tous les élèves de l'école.

Mcgonagall : Votre attention s'il vous plaît...Dit-elle avec un nœud dans la gorge. J'ai une nouvelle très triste à vous annoncer...Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore vient de nous quitter ce matin !

Un grand silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Puis elle reprit.

Mcgonagall : Le professeur Dumbledore avait souhaité, que si il lui arrivait malheur, que je prenne sa place jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau directeur se présente.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Soudain la porte de la Grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer tous les anciens élèves de l'école, en tête des élèves se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mcgonagall n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, Harry lui fit un sourire et se tourna pour dire quelque choses à tous les élèves.

Harry : N'oublions jamais se que Dumbledore à fait pour chacun de nous !

Ce fut la première et dernière phrase d'Harry de toute la soirée. Le jour de l'enterrement il régnait une ambiance peu chaleureuse dans l'école, le moment était venu d'aller au cimetière. Tout le monde était là, Hagrid les larmes aux yeux énonça des tas de bonnes choses que Dumbledore avait fait pour l'école, Mcgonagall s'était abstenu de parler, ne voulant pas faire voir son immense tristesse. Harry dit juste :

Harry : Vous nous manquerez, professeur Dumbledore !

Après l'enterrement, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Olwen, Drago et Mya se recueillirent sur les tombes de Mathéo, Dumbledore, James et Lily Potter.

Olwen : Vous nous avez tous soutenus lors de rudes épreuves et on ne vous en remerciera jamais assez...pour ça !

Elle éclata en sanglots se réfugiant dans les bras de Ron qui la consola. Ron avait du mal à s'abstenir de pleurer, une larme lui coula sur la joue. Drago, lui avait eu moins d'affinité avec Dumbledore, mais ressentait comme de la tristesse au fond de lui. Ils partirent en transplanant. On vit alors la dernière chose qui restait d'Albus Dumbledore : un cercueil.

Deux ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Mcgonagall fit appelé Harry et Hermione dans son bureau.

Mcgonagall : Je vous ai convoqué pour vous apprendre que le mois prochain je quitte le poste de directeur...

Hermione : Mais Pourquoi ?

Mcgonagall : La mort de Dumbledore a été un énorme choc pour moi, et je n'arrive plus à assumer le rôle de professeur et de directeur à la fois j'ai décidé de vous nommer tous les deux directeur et directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

Harry et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Harry : Et vous qu'allez-vous devenir ?

Mcgonagall : Je vais reprendre les cours de métamorphose !

Hermione : Mais pourquoi, abandonné votre poste de directeur adjoint ?

Mcgonagall : Je n'ai plus le courage de continuer, et ce rôle vous ira beaucoup mieux qu'a moi Hermione.

Hermione rougit.

Mcgonagall : Quand à vous Harry ! Tâchez de continuer l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Il est temps maintenant d'annoncer le nouveau directeur.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau. Ils regagnèrent la grande salle.

Mcgonagall : Votre attention s'il vous plaît,...je voulais vous annoncer que dès ce soir vous aurez un nouveau directeur !

Les élèves se questionnèrent entre eux : "Mais qui pourrait prendre la place de Mcgonagall ?"

Mcgonagall : Vous devez tous vous demander qui pourrait être directeur de Poudlard ? Eh, bien voilà, celui qui prendra ma place !

Elle montra Harry de la main. Harry s'avança vers la table des professeur, il s'asseya à la place du directeur. Tous les élèves l'applaudirent.

1 an après, Harry écrivit une lettre à Ron lui expliquant, sa nomination au poste de directeur et pour l'inviter lui et Olwen à un baptême...Ron et Olwen étaient venu assister à ce baptême, accompagné de leur petite fille Melinda, les cheveux roux comme son père. Ron fut ravi de revoir tous ses anciens amis Neville, Seamus, Dean. Tous avaient un travail et avaient fondée une famille. Il vit à sa grande surprise Drago Malefoy.

Ron : Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Malefoy : Je te retourne la question ?

Ron : J'ai été invité à un baptême, et toi ?

Soudain Harry vint à leur rencontre.

Harry : Bonjour vous deux !

La fille de Ron demanda à son père.

Melinda : Papa, c'est ton ami que tu m'as parlé, Harry Potter ?

Harry : Ron...c'est...

Ron : Ma fille !

Olwen : Notre fille !

Harry : Olwen, je suis content de te revoir !

Il la prit dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna pour saluer Drago et Mya.

Harry : Je suis content que tu sois venu !

Drago : J'allais en aucun cas manquer ça !

Harry : Mya ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il aperçut un anneau étincelant à son doigt.

Harry : Vous deux, vous...

Mya : Nous nous sommes enfin marié, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir !

Harry : Félicitation !

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon bout de temps, lorsque Olwen demanda.

Olwen : Mais au faites, qui doit se faire baptiser et où est Hermione ?

Hermione apparut, derrière le groupe, avec dans les bras un bébé.

Hermione : Je suis juste derrière vous !

Olwen : Hermione ! Que je suis contente de te revoir !

Elle la prit dans ses bras en demandant.

Olwen : Qui est ce ravissant petit bonhomme ?

Hermione : Ce petit bonhomme, comme tu dis, s'appelle Matthew Potter !

Pendant qu'Hermione saluait tous ses amis, Harry s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle, et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un autre bébé.

Tout le monde interrogea Hermione du regard.

Harry : Je vous présente la sœur de Matthew, Liz Potter. Ils sont nés tous les deux, il y a un mois, c'est à dire le 26 Février.

Tous le monde sût pourquoi, Harry les avait fait venir ; il les avait inviter pour baptiser Matthew et Liz Potter. Ils se souvenaient tous que cette date était symbolique pour Harry. C'était le jour de la mort de la réincarnation du père de celui-ci, Mathéo. Un frisson les parcouru et Ron enchaîna.

Ron : Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que toi et Hermione allait être parents ?

Harry : Je voulais vous faire une surprise !

Olwen : C'est réussi !

Hermione : Harry, demande-leur !

Olwen : Nous demander quoi ?

Harry : Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine des jumeaux ?

Ron & Olwen : Ce serait un honneur ! Firent-ils émus.

Le baptême commença. Une fois fini, Ron et Olwen prirent chacun un jumeau, Harry et Hermione les rejoignirent ainsi que Drago et Mya et tous les anciens amis de Harry. Et pour ne jamais oublier, ce jour où tout le monde était réuni, Colin Crivey, qui était devenu photographe dans la gazette du sorcier, prit une toute dernière photo.

Le lendemain lors de la parution de la gazette du sorcier une photo, celle qu'avait pris Colin lors du baptême, et un article consacré à cet évènement, attirait tous les regards, il était écrit :

_"LA RELEVE EST ASSUREE"_

C'était signé Olwen Weasley.

Fin


End file.
